


Gay/DA: Introductions

by Airgetnyan



Series: Gay/DA [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akalynn - Freeform, F/F, Gen, K/DA, Kda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airgetnyan/pseuds/Airgetnyan
Summary: Kai'Sa is a good cook. A very good cook. Ahri is an even better leader. In theory.





	Gay/DA: Introductions

The first thing Irelia noticed upon entering the kitchen was a positively mouth-watering aroma. Her stomach growled instinctively, but she didn’t care. She had to have some of whatever this was. Now. Miraculously, as though the Spirit itself had once again heard Irelia’s pleas and come to help her, a bowl of slightly steaming vegetables, curry, and some meat that smelled like beef was placed in front of her. The hand holding the bowl was attached to a girl who was noticeably taller than the others, about equal height with Irelia, and whose hair was an imperial purple that matched her violet eyes. Her visage was strong, but also carried an innocence that reminded her of a time long ago, when she and Akali were mere children. The clothes she was wearing were comfort-minded, a simple tee and sweatpants, but the smile she was wearing was radiant, and full of warmth. Irelia almost forgot to breathe before catching herself, accepting the bowl with a small smile of her own.  
  
“Thank you. It smells delicious, I can’t wait to try it. You must be Kai’Sa, right? It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
“Yup. Resident chef and dance expert, and I moonlight as the responsible member of the group when Ahri’s indulging herself. You must be Irelia, and its a pleasure to meet you too. Hope those two divas haven’t been giving you too much trouble.”  
  
Irelia chuckled at this, shaking her head and accepting the chopsticks she was offered and taking a seat at the circular table located in the center of the kitchen. The other 4 girls followed suit soon after, with Akali taking the seat to her right, Kai’Sa taking the one to her left, Evelynn taking Akali’s right side and Ahri settling in between Kai’Sa and Eve.   
  
“Okay girls, dinner is served. Feel free to try it first Irelia.” Kai’Sa grinned teasingly. “Your stomach sounded pretty empty when you walked in.”  
  
Irelia shrugged. Kai’Sa wasn’t wrong, and since she was encouraged to, she would gladly dig in. Irelia separated her chopsticks quickly, giving them a twirl before deftly picking up one of the meaty chunks in the bowl and bringing it to her mouth, popping it in and closing her eyes while she slowly chewed and swallowed. The girls were all silent as Irelia remained still for a moment, then opened her eyes and scanned the faces of all 4 members.  
  
“How are none of you fat with food like this to eat?”  
  
Dinner went by quickly after that, and after washing up, featuring some comments from Irelia about being surprised Akali knew how to wash the dishes considering she never did them back home, the girls moved to the living room, a spacious affair with 2 couches, a loveseat, and a recliner. Ahri claimed one couch for her own, flopping onto it and sighing contentedly. Akali and Eve took the loveseat, Eve on one side and Akali on the other, with Akali attempting to make leaning back with her head on Eve’s lap as casual as possible, earning her a long stare from Irelia and a snicker from Kai’Sa, who took the other couch. Irelia opted to sit next to Kai’Sa, subconsciously giving the other woman as much room as possible by folding one leg on top of the other and keeping her hands on her lap. They all sat in silence for a few moments before Ahri, who had sat up and was looking around the room with a twinkle in her eye, cleared her throat.   
  
“Okay! We’ve all had dinner, and you know what they say, full bellies means full hearts!”  
  
“I’m pretty sure only you say that Foxy.” Eve replied, smiling nonetheless.  
  
Ahri scoffed. “I’m _Ahri._ I could make that catch on if I wanted to. That’s beside the point though. We have a new addition to our family, and we haven’t introduced ourselves properly at all!”  
  
“Well actually,” Akali interjected. “Everyone’s introduced themselves already but you Ahri.”   
  
Ahri stopped. Akali winced. Eve had her signature devil’s grin on, and Kai’Sa offered an apologetic smile. Irelia, feeling sorry for the group leader, got up and offered a hand to her.   
  
“Well, everyone else may have made an introduction, but you said it yourself. You’re _Ahri_. You don’t need much of an introduction. As for me though, I’m Xan Irelia, and it’s my great pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Akali smiled softly. There was nothing but frankness in her sister’s voice, which was just her normal tone of voice, to be fair. Still, Ahri was prideful, and it was best if you didn’t show her pity, or anything that made it seem as though you were looking down on her. It was a surefire way to find yourself in her bad graces very quickly.

Ahri, looking up at Irelia with a strange glimmer in her eye, took her hand and smiled. Then propelled herself to a standing position with surprising speed, taking hold of Irelia and twirling her quickly and pushing her onto the couch, putting one hand firmly on the now sitting girl’s lap before leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
“I like you, Xan Irelia. I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.”  
  
She gave Irelia a smile coupled with a look the taller girl wasn’t sure how she should feel about, then walked away, her tails swishing behind her as Irelia stared after her in shock. Kai’Sa, who had been closest to the two, groaned at her leader’s ever capricious nature. Akali was as shocked as her sister, and looked up at Eve with great confusion written all over her face. It was positively adorable, and it was no small feat for Eve to refrain from leaning over and making what Ahri had done look appropriate for a church by comparison. Instead, Evelynn, who was the only person in the room unsurprised, shook her head at Ahri as she passed her by, but winked at her nonetheless. Turning to Akali, she patted her on the head lightly, tracing a finger down her scalp lightly.  
  
“Looks like Foxy’s on the hunt now, and your sister better watch out.” At this, Akali wrinkled her brow, and Eve’s heart melted at how someone could be so adorable while being so clueless. She gave Akali an endearing smile before clarifying. “Ahri likes to play with her prey.”


End file.
